The Neighbours
by Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri returns home after practice to find out that something isn't right.


**I don't own Yuri on Ice, just messing around.**

 **This was a writing prompt given to me by a friend. I had 20mins to write it, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Neighbours**

Yuuri looked out of the elevator as he reached his floor in his apartment building. He was glad to be home after a hard day at the Rink. October was closing in and he was going through his new routine for his short program all day. He slumped in relief when he didn't see anyone hanging outside of either neighbour's door. There were three large apartments on his floor. He started walking, hiking his skate bag higher on his shoulder. It still felt strange for him, he had only been living in St Petersburg with Viktor for the last two months. Still, Yuuri didn't feel comfortable.

"Oh Yuuri," came a heavily accented voice, spoken in English.

Yuuri froze, he was almost to his door. He slowly turned, putting on a polite smile, "Hello Ivan." Yuuri was doing his best not to shake. The man before him creeped him out. Always watching, always coming out to see him and say hello.

"I heard Viktor isn't around this week," Ivan said as he moved closer, a grin on his face, "If you want some company, I wouldn't mind talking to you more. I know Mikhail would like to as well."

"Ah," Yuuri said, "That's fine. I've got practice." He was shuddering at the thought of the two brothers that lived next door to him, anywhere near him. The way they looked at Yuuri scared him, always trying to talk to him, touching him on the arm and the once putting an arm around him. If it hadn't been for Yurio and Viktor being nearby, he shuddered, not wishing to think any more of it. "I… I need to see to Makkachin." He was happy that Mila and Yurio were going to be coming over for dinner. He had been late leaving the Ice Rink after his extended practice. They would be there soon enough, and Yuuri knew he would feel safer as soon as they arrived.

"Of course," Ivan nodded as he stepped back into his own apartment.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and quickly turned to his own apartment door and rushed over to it. His hand shook as he tried to get the key in the lock. Yuuri took a breath, trying to ease the anxiety he was feeling and was able to get it in and turned it. He burst through his door, slamming it shut behind him. Eye closed he slumped to the floor.

"Makka!" Yuuri called a few moments later, frowning when he realised the poodle hadn't bound over to greet him. He got up, shaking as he heard pained whimpers coming from his and Viktor's bedroom. His steps were shaky as he started heading to the room. He pulled out his phone, scared as to what he would find.

Yuuri stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he saw Makkachin lying on the bed, there was some blood on him. Yuuri rushed over, phone dropping beside him on the bed. "Makka?" he whispered, running a hand through the tightly curled fur. He looked around the room, eyes going wide as he saw the wall above the bed. "Oh God," he said, scrambling for his phone. Above the bed was letters, "You're mine!"

Yuuri pressed speed dial. Yurio was coming over with Mila, the call connected, but before he could say anything, he screamed as arms wrapped around him. "Let go!"

"You're mine," a whispered voice sounded in his ear.

"Let's go!" Yuuri thrashed around. Vaguely hearing Yurio on the phone. "Argh!" he screamed as he was pinned to the bed. Makka began to growl as he tried to get up from the bed.

"YUURI!" came a call from the hallway outside of the bedroom.

"Help!" Yuuri called out, feeling something hit him on the head.

The weight was lifted off him as Mila took care of the man that had attacked Yuuri. Yurio helped Yuuri sit up, "Yuuri?" he asked, the normally angry teen, shaking with fear.

Yuuri gave a nod, "Makka?" he said as he looked to the poor animal that was trying to reach one of his masters.

"Police are on the way," Yurio said as he grinned, Mila had the man above her head, "Good thing she's so strong."

Yuuri smiled, happy that he was safe. He looked to the man and whispered, "Mikhail."

"You're mine Yuuri, all mine, no one else's!" he screamed from where he was.

Police soon arrived and Mikhail and his brother, who had helped him get into the apartment were arrested and Mila had taken Makkachin to the vet. The medics had seen to Yuuri and told him he should rest after the bump. Yuuri and Yurio made their way out and over to Yakov's place as the police were still at Yuuri's place gathering evidence.

Yuuri sat there on the sofa, unsure of what he should do. He could hear Yakov on the phone to Viktor. Yurio walked over and handed him a cup of tea. "Yakov will get the old man back here for you."

Yuuri nodded, taking the tea and sipping it slowly. He put it down and curled up on the sofa, not noticing when a blanket was draped over him. Slowly he let his mind go blank as he fell asleep.

XxXxX

Viktor walked through the door to his coaches home, "Where is he?" he asked.

"Sleeping on the sofa," Yakov said as he closed the door behind his returning skater.

"How is he?" he asked, worried as he began to head into the living room.

"In shock, a small bump on the head as well," he answered, adding, "Yura is with him."

Viktor nodded and walked in, he nodded his thanks to Yurio. "Thank you."

"Look after him old man, and get better locks," he huffed as he got up from where he had been sitting on the floor near Yuuri and stomped out of the room.

Viktor knelt down and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, he felt the small bump. Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, smiling they kissed. Yuuri felt safe now that Viktor was home, they would talk later on what happened, but for now, all Yuuri wanted was to feel Viktor's arms around him. He moved and Viktor did just that, holding him gently and closely, as Yuuri slowly drifted back to sleep, safe and content with his fiance.

 **Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed this little one shot!**


End file.
